Sister to a Wolverine
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: Katerina Howlett is the twin sister of James Howlett (Logan) and the younger sister to Victor Creed. She too has an animal ability, but also another powerful ability. What is it? And why is she playing Elphaba in the Broadway musical Wicked? Colossus/OC. Good Pyro/John and Victor/Sabretooth
1. Chapter 1: Defying Gravity

**Sister to a Wolverine**

**Summary: **Katerina Howlett is the twin sister of James Howlett (Logan) and the younger sister to Victor Creed. She too has an animal ability, but also another powerful ability. What is it? And why is she playing Elphaba in the Broadway musical Wicked? (Colossus/OC. Good Pyro/John. Victor was actually mind controlled by a companion of Magneto and he apologised to Logan and everyone else for all his wrongs.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men, but I love Iceman, Pyro, and Colossus.

**Chapter Uno: Defying Gravity**

Everything was as normal as it could be at the mansion. Classes in session, students practicing their abilities, and Bobby, John, and Colossus doing anything to annoy the Hello Kitty out of the Howlett brothers, Logan and Victor.

The whole mansion was silent when suddenly, a very girlish screech flowed through the building as well as an animalistic growl.

Bobby was running around laughing, yet had a fearful scent to him, according to Victor. Rogue and Logan were walking through the halls debating on which bike was cooler, Choppers or Indians. Bobby spotted them from the other side of the hall and skidded on the floor to slow down. He ran to his girlfriend and her best friend and hid his body behind theirs.

"What'd you do this time, Jack Frost?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Well, you know how Victor was making fun of me yesterday? Called me a 'snow sprite'?" Bobby said shakily. The two best friends nodded remembering Victors teasing. "Well, I decided to get revenge, but it kinda went a little haywire." he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Rogue glared at him.

"What did you do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well I-" He was cut off by a low growl right behind him. The three of them turned around to see Victor wearing only his jeans and a belt, but he also had green hair and orange skin. Logan busted out laughing. Bobby yelped and hid behind Rogue. Said person rolled her eyes and looked to Victor and then her boyfriend.

"Bobby, you should definitely stop provoking Sabertooth so much. And you, oh high and mighty Victor 'Sabretooth' Creed, should stop making fun of him. You and I both know that you deserved your punishment. So both of you grow up and deal with it." Rogue exclaimed glaring at the two mutant men who hung their head in shame. Logan was still laughing at his brothers new look.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Rogue." said a voice. The four of them turned to see Professor X rolling down with Ororo and Piotr by his side.

"Thank you, Professor. Someone needs to discipline these dollop-heads when you're busy teaching." Rogue said. Professor smiled at Rogue's motherly tone. "Now, Victor. Take a few more showers and use soap and lemon juice on your skin. Use lots of shampoo for your hair. Now get. And Bobby, got and play video games with Matchstick and I will talk to you about better ways of revenge."

"Yes, Rogue. Love ya." The walking ice pop gave his lover a peck on the cheek, gave the Sabretooth Oompa-Loompa a nervous glance, before jogging away to play video games with his best friend. Rogue sighed exasperated and shook her head.

"Come Rogue, Logan we must have a meeting. Victor, once your showers are over, we will go to the cars and someone will explain the mission to you." Professor X informed. Victor nodded and walked away to his room, annoyed at Vanilla Ice.

**(A/N: I am on a role with nicknames for Bobby/Iceman. It's just so easy to give him some. Ex: Elsa, Jack Frosty, Vanilla Ice, Frost Pixi, Snowflake, Ice Princess, Frosty the Snowman, etc. LOL.)**

Rogue, Logan, Ororo, and Piotr all followed Professor X to the meeting room. Once they made it, they saw that Hank and Kitty were already waiting for them, both curious as to what their mission was. They all took their seats, ready for further instructions.

"Now that we are all here, it is time to tell you why I have called upon you." Charles paused for effect before continuing. "Ten minutes ago, I was in the Cerebro, looking for any mutants that may have to reside here when I found something interesting. Logan," All eyes turned to the Wolverine. "Do you recall a long lost sister who is a mutant as well?" Realization dawned on his passive face and clear memories flowed across his vision.

"Katerina?" He whispered shocked. Charles nodded once.

"Yes Logan, your sister is here in New York. Quite surprisingly, I found her getting ready for a musical, she is the lead." Charles grinned when he saw Kitty's excited and curious expression.

"What musical and where?" She asked bouncing in her seat.

"Wicked, she is performing in Broadway as Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West." Logan immediately shot up from his seat.

"We have to see her. I can't be separated from her any longer. She is family." Logan exclaimed.

"Who's family?" said a deep voice from the doorway. All heads turned to see Victor in with his natural skin and hair color, wearing a white wifebeater and dark jeans with a small towel in his hand.

"Katerina, she's alive and in New York. Broadway to be exact." Wolverine said smiling wildly. Victor dropped the towel and looked to his brother in shock. Then he smiled showing his sharp fangs and went to give his baby brother a huge hug of joy. Both brothers were laughing and smiling happily.

"Katerina you hell-cat, your starring on Broadway of all places. What the hell is she doing there?" Victor asked, barely hiding his happiness and excitement.

"She's playing lead in a musical called Wicked, she's Elphaba the Wicked Witch if the West." Kitty hollered.

"Well what are we waiting for. We have to get her and haul her ass over here." Victor said throwing Kitty over his shoulder for a piggy back ride, which shocked her and everyone else but she appreciated it. Logan, Victor, and Kitty walked out to the garage leaving behind Storm, Beast, and Colossus shocked while Charles was chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"What just happened?" Piotr asked.

"I have no idea, but it kinda scared me." Ororo said, Hank and Piotr nodding in agreement. Rogue was the only one who stayed silent out of shock.

"Come you four, two men are desperate to have a family reunion." Charles said, then he wheeled out of the meeting room with the other three following behind.

"I think I'll stay here and become the temporary boss of the house." Rogue said walking the other direction of where they were going.

By the time they got to the garage, Kitty and the Howlett brothers were already in a car. Ororo, Professor X, Hank, and Piotr decided to take a separate car, a van.

Once they were buckled in, they set off for the drive to Broadway. Professor X informed them all that he had a discount at the Broadway Theater for being rich and for going there to watch his two favorite musicals; Cats and Phantom of the Opera.

They arrived at the theater and got in without interruption. They were led to a balcony that was right next to the stage. When they took a seat, they made it to the ending of the first half of the play. Logan and Victor saw their sister with a green tint to her skin and a black dress with a pointy hat and cloak. She was standing next to a blond who played Glinda. They made it in time to hear her sing Defying Gravity.

GLINDA

(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!

(sung) I hope you're happy!

I hope you're happy now

I hope you're happy how you

Hurt your cause forever

I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA

I hope you're happy

I hope you're happy, too

I hope you're proud how you

Would grovel in submission

To feed your own ambition

BOTH

So though I can't imagine how

I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA

(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:

(sung) You can still be with the Wizard

What you've worked and waited for

You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA

(spoken) I know:

(sung) But I don't want it -

No - I can't want it

Anymore:

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA

Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA

I'm through accepting limits

'cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner fly

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you can't pull me down:

(spoken) Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could

do, together.

(sung) Unlimited

Together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team

There's ever been

Glinda -

Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA

If we work in tandem:

BOTH

There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I

Defying gravity

With you and I

Defying gravity

ELPHABA

They'll never bring us down!

(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA

I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA

(Spoken) You too

(Sung) I hope it brings you bliss

GLINDA

I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

BOTH

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABA

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!

As someone told me lately:

"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me

Tell them how I am

Defying gravity

I'm flying high

Defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown!

And nobody in all of Oz

No Wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA

I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ

Look at her, she's wicked!

Get her!

ELPHABA

Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ

No one mourns the wicked

So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA

Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ

Down!

The audience applauded at the end of the song. The team couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beautiful voice. The seven of them watched the musical till the end.

Charles asked permission to see Katerina for family matters, thanks to Logan and Victor. The security led the team to her dressing room.

"Here is Miss Howletts dressing room. She never mentioned she had brothers. Have a good evening." The guard said.

"Likewise." Charles said politely. The guard nodded to them and walked away. Logan looked to his brother and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a feminine voice. Logan opened the door and let the others in.

They saw a woman with her back turned to them. She had dark brown hair and a curvy hourglass figure. She was wearing black stockings, black ballet flats, and a forest green dress with black velvet embroidery.

"Can you zip me up, Jenna." She said. Storm walked to her and zipped up the back of the dress.

"It's not Jenna. We've come to talk to you." Ororo said. The woman turned around to reveal a beautiful woman with lightly tanned skin, perfect cheekbones, almond shaped eyes with hazel irises, and bright red lips.

She noticed the presence of others in her room and saw two men she has never seen in sixty years.

"Jimmy? Vic?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. They nodded and she ran to embrace them. They hugged her back with just as much force, they would've knocked the wind out of each other if not for their super strength. "You're here. But you were taken after the war. I haven't seen you for sixty years. What happened?"

"All will be explained when we go to the mansion, Miss Howlett." Charles said. Katerina turned to him and smiled.

"Please, call me Katerina or Kat." Charles smiled back. "Let me get my stuff real quick and then I'll go with you." Logan nodded and she started to gather her things.

She walked to the vanity and grabbed her dark grey shoulder bag putting in her phone, her copy of Legend by Marie Lu, which is a great book, her pocket knife, her tablet, and her black sweater.

She turned to her brothers and smiled, grabbing their hands. They led her to the cars and they set off back to the mansion.

**~~Time Skip~~**

Katerina looked at the mansion in awe. She had a house of her own, but not like this. Sure she had money, but she stuck to a regular living style. A small house with a nice garden. But the mansion is amazing.

"Come on, we'll explain everything in the meeting room." Logan said from right next to her. She nodded and let him lead her into the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful. Two staircases connecting into one at the top. A nice mahogany table in the center of a beautiful rug. Above it, a jaw dropping crystal chandelier. There were paintings on different walls, all beautiful.

A couple minutes later, Bobby, John, Rogue, and Kurt walked out a hallway and saw Logan, Victor, Kitty, Hank, Professor X, Ororo, and Katerina at the entrance.

"Hi, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, otherwise known as the mansion. Ahm Rogue." You could hear the Southern accent in her voice.

"I'm Katerina Howlett. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands lightly. Then Bobby stepped forward.

"I'm Bobby Drake. Nice to meet you." They shook hands as well. But Katerina's eyes glowed and icy blue and then back to brown. Bobby stepped back and put an arm around Rogue's waist. John stepped forward and gave a cocky grin. He took Katerina's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Allerdyce. John Allerdyce." He said mimicking James Bond, kinda. Her eyes glowed fiery red then back to normal.

"Howlett. Katerina Howlett. Sister of two angry overprotective dunderheads." She said without looking behind her.

"Hey." The two brothers exclaimed. Everyone except those two laughed.

"Love ya too, bros." Katerina said. Victor walked to her right side while Logan went to her left, together they gave her big slobbery kisses as well as blowing raspberries. She began to giggle a little.

"Stop it, you're worse than dogs and their face licking." Katerina said pushing them and using Victors jacket sleeve to wipe off her cheeks.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is your power?" Bobby asked shyly. Katerina smiled to Bobby.

"I don't mind. I actually have to abilities. I'll show you them, but I'll need a change of clothing." She said pointing to her favorite dress. Rogue stepped up and grabbed her hand.

"Ah can help with that. This way." Rogue began to lead. Once the two girls were gone, John turned to the brothers.

"She seems nice." He said grinning. Both men growled at the matchstick.

"A) don't even think about asking her out, she's older than you and B) we would never let her date a blockhead like you." Logan growled out, both he and Victor brought out the claws. John put his hands up.

"Hey, I never said anything about wanting to date her. She just seems like a nice person even when I just met her. Plus I already feel a sibling connection to her." He said in an honest tone. Victor and Logan both sighed in relief and their claws away.

Meanwhile with Rogue and Katerina, they were walking slowly and getting to know each other.

"So how Ah heard you were a star on Broadway, how is that?" Rogue asked.

"It's been great. So many plays, songs, choreography, new people. It's great, especially the performance part, it helps with my confidence boost. I've been doing it for two years."

"That's amazing. Ah've never been out to see a play before, Ah've always wanted to." Rogue said smiling lightly, Katerina smiled back.

"Well, maybe I can get some tickets or even VIP seats for you, your friends, and my brothers. I already know the Professor has his own balcony." The Howlett sister mentioned.

"So that's where he has been going. Ah always asked, but he just says that he went out. Not very clarified."

They finally got to Rogue and Kitty's room, Rogue walked in with Katerina behind her. Rogue went to her closet opposite of Kitty's and opened it up.

"What would you like to wear?" Rogue asked.

"Just leggings and a tank top is fine. I need the movement." She answered. Rogue pulled out black leggings and a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top.

"Here you go, Katerina."

"Please call me Kat, Katy, or even Katherine." Rogue nodded and left the room.

"Ah'll wait out here for you." Then she was out the door. Katey got changed and put her other clothes and her flats in her shoulder bag. She walked out the room where Rogue was and followed her to the training room.

On the way there, students were walking around staring at Katy. Girls were looking at her curiously and guys were checking her out. She paid no mind to them.

"No shoes?" Rogue asked. Katy just wiggled her toes as she looked to her feet.

"When I use one of my powers, it's kind of difficult to do with shoes." Katy explained.

"Demonstrating powers is pretty cool to watch, and maybe some of the students will come and enjoy the show." Rogue mentioned. Katy smirked at Rogue, popping her knuckles.

"Then let's give them one hell of a performance."

They finally made it to the gym. The brothers, Professor X, John, Bobby, Ororo, Piotr, Hank, Kitty, Kurt Wagner and some other students were already there. Rogue went to stand next to her lover.

Katy put her bag on a nearby bench and stepped up to face the X-men. She was completely calm and unnerved.

"Katerina Howlett. If you would, why don't you tell everyone what your 'powers' are." Professor X said grinning.

"Well my first one is similar to my brothers, but a different animal. I also have the super strength, heightened senses, and fast healing." Katerina said proudly.

"What animal?" John asked.

"Show 'em, sis." Victor said, Logan smirking. Katerina closed her eyes put her hands at the side of her head and two fuzzy cat ears popped and a skinny cats tail appeared behind her. When her eyes opened, they were golden cat eyes. She smiled to everyone and showed her fangs. Logan walked to the bench press set and grabbed a weight of about 25 pounds, throwing it in her direction.

Katy hissed and claws came out her fingers. She slashed her hands when the weight plate neared her. The pieces fell to the ground before her bare feet. Everyone was in awe at her feline ability. Katy started to do cartwheels, back flips, and tornado kicks without stopping or falling. She was very graceful thanks to her cat like grace. She ended her routine by sliding her feet forward and backward slowly making her do a simple split. She stood up and did a mock bow.

Everyone applauded her first power, now they were curious as to what was next.

"My next ability is like a power sponge. I can copy other mutants abilities by touch and be able to control them right when I copy them." Katerina said. She clenched a fist and three bone claws came out from in between her knuckles, just like Logans old claws. She made an ice sculpture appear next to Bobby, looking like said person.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, I know you got a light on you." John scowled at Katy's nickname for him, but tossed his lighter to her. She lit it and grabbed it by her finger. She opened her whole hand and a fireball appeared. She threw it and it hit the Bobby ice sculpture straight through the chest. Making a hole where the heart should be.

Bobby out a hand to his chest and looked to the sculpture in fear. Everyone laughed at the Icemans antics and new fear.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to try this. I saw an ice mutant try it." Katy turned the ice sculpture into snow and waved her hand in a circle with the snow following. The snow became a snowman similar to Olaf in Frozen. The stick arms and coal eyes and buttons came with it somehow.

Katy made a small snow sphere and shaped it to look like a heart. She exhaled some ice steam onto the heart and gave it a small squeeze. Then she plunged it into the snowmans chest.

Everyone waited a minute before the coal eyes turned into real eyes and the snowman began moving.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The snowman, Olaf said spreading his arms out. Katy smiled and started to do a happy dance jumping up and down.

She stopped when she realised Olaf was slowly melting and he was laying halfway on the floor.

"Ooh, almost forgot." Katy waved her hand in a circular motion and Olf was fixed. A cloud of snow appeared on top of Olaf keeping him from melting. Olaf gasped happily.

"My own personal flurry." He said giggling at the little ticklish feeling of the snowflakes on his body. Comments came on after another from the students.

"Awesome!"

"That's just insane!"

"I love you Olaf!"

"He needs a nose!"

Katerina was about to ask someone to get a carrot when Kurt disappeared and reappeared next to her with a carrot in hand. Katy smiled in thanks and took the carrot, It was such a coincidence that it was exactly like the one for the Olaf in Frozen. Katy put the nose on Olaf, but pushed a little to hard, leaving only a couple inches of the point sticking in between his eyes.

"Amazing. Thank you, I've always wanted a nose. Oh look. It's like a little baby unicorn." He said in a baby voice. Katy turned him around and pushed the end of the carrot making it normal on his face.

"Truly amazing, Katerina. Bravo!" Professor X exclaimed. "And you said you can copy others abilities by touch?" Katy nodded. "Would you like to copy some others here in the mansion?" He asked. Katy shrugged

"If it's okay with them." She stated. A few students, including Ororo, Piotr, Kitty, and Professor X went to Katy and gave her a handshake and introduced themselves. Good thing Katy has very good memory. Her eyes changed into various colors according to the power.

Soon the introductions were done and Katy was given a room for herself. One that she asked was sound proof and spacious for her liking. Storm told Katy that she was in luck there was a room like that.

"Here it is. Sound proof and spacious. Hope you like it." Storm opened the door and let Katy look around.

There was a black framed queen sized bed with black sheets and pillowcases and a crimson duvet. Next to the bed was a mahogany wood desk with a lamp and pencil cup. On the opposite side of the room was a closet and a door that probably led to a bathroom. The ceiling looked like a starry night painting with some constellations like Taurus, Aquarius, Pegasus and so many others. The walls were painted a nice forest green. There was a couple windows revealing a view of the back of the mansion showing a green field, perfectly cut bushes, gardens of flowers, and the horizon line showing the setting sun.

"I love it. Thank you, Storm." Katy said. Storm smiled softly to Katy.

"Don't mention it." Before Storm left, Katy asked for her real name. "Ororo, my name's Ororo. We'll go to your old place and get some or all of your stuff if you want. See ya, Katerina."

"Call me Katy, Ororo." Ororo nodded and closed the door, leaving Katy in her new room.

Katy was getting tired, so she decided to go to sleep. She stayed in the leggings and tank top and climbed into bed, wrapping herself in the soft red duvet. She didn't even bother to hide her tail and cat ears. She was at a place where she could fit in.

And with that last happy thought, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

**Chapter Dos: Packing **

Katerina woke up feeling fresh and happy. She sat up in her bed and did a cat stretch (pun noted). Once again she inspected her new bedroom. She jumped out of bed and stood at the huge space near the foot of the bed. She began to do her daily morning routine.

She did fifty each: push-ups, sit-ups, handstand push-ups, and pull-ups at the top of the doorway to her bathroom. Once her routine was over, she took a nice warm shower.

You may think that because of her cat-tastrophe, she doesn't like water. Katy took a quick shower to relieve her muscles. Once her shower was done, she changed back to the dress from yesterday, not having any other clothes. Katy contemplated whether to hide her tail and ears or not. She decided to show them after thinking for about it.

She heard a knock at her door, she went to answer it and couldn't see anyone until she looked down at her feet. There was Olaf. Katy smiled down at her new friend.

"Hello Olaf." She greeted.

"Hello, uh..." Olaf said thinking. Katy laughed at his confusion.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Katerina, but call me Katy." Olaf smiled his buck toothed smile.

"The man in the wheelchair with the shiny head wanted me to take you to breakfast. Come on let's go." Olaf began to run as fast as his tiny snow legs could let him, his personal flurry floating above him. Katy closed her bedroom door and jogged after the living snowman.

Students were already walking around. Some tall, some short, or inbetween. Olaf was running in a serpentine manuever.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Living snowman dodging people. Ooh hi, whoa. Hello, oh flying paper. Dodge, duck, dive, ow hand. Duck, duck, dive, was that foot always there?" Olaf exclaimed through the mob of students.

Katy easily managed to locate Olaf and follow him to breakfast. By the time they got to the entrance to the cafe, she saw her twin brother Logan and Piotr waiting for her. They didn't notice her, so Katy used her catlike grace to stay silent. There was a balcony right on top of them, so Katy leaped to that and landed quietly. She stood on top of Logan. She hung by her legs upside down and her face was next to Logans. She showed her fangs and hissed loudly scaring the crap out of the two grown men, making them yelp.

Logan brought his claws out and Piotr turned his skin to metal. Katy couldn't help but bust out laughing, making her fall on her back, which didn't hurt at all. Both Logan and Piotr looked at her while she was on the ground laughing super hard.

"I thought cats _always _land on their feet." Piotr said to Katy.

"Not always, that's just a rumor spread by dogs." Katy said aggravated. She flipped up and landed on her feet. "Let's go, I'm hungry." She grabbed the metal man and wolverine's arms and yanked them into the cafe, bursting through the double doors. Others were already there eating and socializing. Olaf was toddling behind them looking around curiously, occasionaly waving to students.

Katy quickly got in line and got breakfast, occasionaly picking something up with her tail. In the end, she had two pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, yogurt, and Sunny D.

Logan led Piotr and Katy to a table where John, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty were sitting at.

"Good morning fellow mansion residents." Katy greeted. Olaf hopped up on the table out of nowhere.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He exclaimed, making everyone in the cafe 'aww'. Rogue smiled and hesitantly gave him a hug. "Ahh, warm hugs. I like them, and I like you. What's your name?"

"I'm Rogue, it's nice to meet you Olaf."

"Will you be my friend like how Katy is my friend?" Olaf asked shyly. Again, everyone 'awwed', even Piotr, Bobby, and John. Logan was silently laughing. Katy smacked her brothers arm.

"Will you be my friend like how Katy is my friend?" Olaf asked shyly. Again, everyone 'awwed', even Piotr, Bobby, and John. Logan was silently laughing. Katy smacked her brothers arm.

"Of course I'll be your friend Olaf. And I believe everyone in the mansion will become your friends." At Rogue's words, Olaf squealed in glee and danced on the table. After his happy dance, he hopped off the table and started to walk around the cafe introducing himself. Everyone was nothing but friendly to him, and the snowmans smile was contagious.

Each of them ate their breakfast, Logan and Katy eating the most out of everyone. Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue were shocked that Katy could eat just as much or even more than her brothers.

"Jesus Hell Kat, you eat more then me and I eat alot. Logan, I bet she could beat you in an eating contest." John said chuckling. Katy just swallowed the food in her mouth ans shrugged to the man playing with a zippo lighter.

"Icky Vicky, Logi-Bear, and I have fast metabolism', so we just burn it off. So I don't have to worry about watching my weight." Katy said. John was about to say something, when Hank walked over to Katy.

"Miss Howlett, I have a question about your abilities." Katy nodded for him to continue. "How many powers have you absorbed? Is there a limit?" Hank asked.

"I have absorbed about fifteen, Mister Hank. And yes there is a limit, only twenty powers. If I have reached twenty and I get another power, one of my other powers will be replaced by the new power. I have no choice in which power is replaced. It kinda sucks ass." At this everyone laughed lightly, even Hank.

"Thank you Miss Howlett, I appreciate you answering my question. If I may, I would like to discuss with you about your abilities, if it is alright with you." Hank said kindly.

"It's okay with me. And please, call me Katy or Kat, Mister Hank." Katy said. Hank smiled at her politeness.

"Of course, but it is only fair if you call me Hank or Beast." Katy smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Hank." Hank smiled and excused himself from the group. Katy smiled at her new friend and turned to the group before her. "He seems nice."

"He is. But don't get him angry, he sticks to his X-men name." Logan said, shivering visibly. Katy mock pouted and pinched her twin brothers cheeks.

"Aww, is wittle Logi-Bear afraid of getting hurt by Hank. What did he do to my baby?" Katy grabbed Logans head and held it tightly to her stomach. He was struggling in her grip, squiriming in his seat trying to release her clutch and breath. Bobby and Rogue were biting their lower lips to hide their snicker. Piotr just smiled and shook his head at the twins. John and Kitty were falling out of their seats, dying from laughter. Katy smirked and released her brother, and ran hiding behind Piotr.

Logan began to breath again and glared at his sister. Bringing his claws out and smirking playfully, the chase began. Katy was leaping and running all around the cafe with Logan hot on her tail (pun noted). Katy slid under tables, jumped over chairs and seated students, slid across rails, swung around here and there.

"Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread girl." Katy taunted. She dissapeared using her speed leaving Logan searching for his sister around everywhere. The students, Olaf, Piotr, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, and John were trying to spot her out.

Then out of nowhere, Katy leaped onto Logans back and tackled Logan to the ground, she grabbed his wrists restraining them behind his back with ice shackles. She stood up and clapped her hands together with a grin of success.

"Oh dearest brother, don't you know that you will never beat me when it comes to a fight between the two of us whether physically or verbally. I always win." She grabbed his ankle and dragged him out the cafe. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, John, and Piotr were following her curious as to what will happen. "I will let you go if you take me to my old place so I can get all my shit packed up. I've got some pretty important stuff in that house." Logan growled exasperatted with his sister.

"Fine, tell Victor to get my jacket and the keys to the van." Logan said.

"Victor, you heard Logi-Bear. Get his precious jacket and the van keys?" Katy yelled. She stopped right in front of the door that led to the garage and let go of Logan's ankle. She brought out the claws in one hand and easily cut the ice shackles.

By the time Logan got up and dusted himself off, Victor showed up with a set of keys and Logans leather jacket. Logan, still annoyed, snatched his jacket and pulled it on.

The eight mutants all went to the garage and loaded into the van. Katy riding shotgun with Logan in the drivers. Katy gave directions to her house. The radio was on and the song playing was Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet. Katy loved this song as well as any rock, country, screamo, or slow song with a passion.

They finally made it to Katy's house which was two stories and looked to be a house in Italy. In the front yard was a beautiful garden of wild flowers, calla lillies, roses, tulips, and daises. There was a stone pathway that led to the front door.

Katy and the others hopped out of the car and walked to the house. Katy pulled her house key out of her bra, while the men were watching. Bobby, Victor, and Logan respectivelly looked away while Piotr and John looked at her wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Boys close your mouths, you'll swallow a bug." Kitty teased. Katy unlocked the door and stepped inside, opening the doors wide so that everyone can enter.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful. White marble tiled floors, grey painted walls, white ceilings with black shadow paintings on them, and pictures in color or black and white. The living room had two nice white couches with black and grey pillows, there was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There was an entertainment center right below the TV with some DVDs and a DVD player. The carpet on the floor was a dark grey color. There were a couple shelves with some books, trinkets, antiques, or photos modern and ancient.

John, upon seeing the comfy couch, immediately reclined in the couch sinking into the cushions.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Katy said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." John said folding his hands and putting them behind his head. He crossed his legs on one of the arm rests of the couch. Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed his best friends feet aside so he can have some space to sit in.

Katy shook her head and went to the master bedroom. Her room was nothing compared to the one atthe mansion.

A queen sized bed with a white frame. Black sheets, pillow cases, and a dark grey duvet. There was an old military desk that could fold into a trunk. She remembered Victor, getting it for her when he fought in the military for WW2. She loved that desk. She decided to give it to Victor, he said he liked it to but he wanted Katy to have it.

Undressing from her dress and stockings, she went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Once her shower was over and she was dry, she went to her closet to pick out clothes. For her outfit, she chose black leggings, jean cut offs to go over the leggingd, a black tank top, a short sleeve shirt with Captain America's shield on the front, a denim jacket, and a midnight blue beanie. For shoes, she chose red Chuck Taylors. She got dressed and did her makeup: pink lipgloss, black eyeliner, and light blue eyeshadow.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed a medium sized luggage and filled it with her clothes, shoes, accessories, makeup, and toiletries. She found a medium sized box in her closet and filled it with her belongings she wanted to take with her. Sketch books, CDs, headphones, her favorite stuffed animal that looked like Stitch, reading books, comic books, her radio, her handheld cassete player, cassete tapes, her Nerf Stampede, and her blue lava lamp.

"Logi-Bear!" She yelled. In a matter of seconds her twin showed up in her room. She picked up the box and shoved it into his arm, he caught it with a grunt of pain. "Take this, that's some of my belongings." Logan rolled his eyes, but left the room with the box. "Break anything and I'll make sure you can't have any children!" She was responded with a 'whatever'. She rolled her eyes.

Katy grabbed her luggage and swung her acoustic guitar case over her shoulder. Looking at her old room, she remembered the days she spent all alone wondering if she'll ever be with her brothers again.

She stepped out and closed the door, then began walking downstairs. John was still reclining on the couch, Bobby was looking through her reading selection, and Kitty and Rogue were inspecting the paintings and photos hung on the walls. Piotr spotted Katy with the large luggage and walked to her.

"I'll take that for you, Katy." He kindly said. Katy raised and eyebrow.

"I have super strength you know, but since you are so kind enough to offer, thank you." She said handing him her luggage.

"Ready?" Rogue asked. Katy smiled and nodded. Everyone of them walked out to the front door. Katy was at the back of the train. Once everyone was out the door, Katy stood in the doorway with her hand on the doorknob.

She looked back to the place she resided for part of her life, all alone. Without her family, parents who never cared about her and her brothers, said brothers taken from her for sixty years, and having to be a nomad moving from place to place every few years. That life is now in the past, she has a new one. Her brothers, friends, and a place where she can be herself.

She closed the front door and locked it, giving Logan the key so he can put it with his dogtag. She now starts a new life at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Her new home...


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: ****I promise I will update sooner or later. Make sure you leave reviews or even follow or favorite me. If you do, I will love you forever. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**8^) **

**P.S. I am in love with Colossus, Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Theo James, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Peter Whitlock, Caius Volturi, Demetri Volturi, Felix Volturi, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Benny Rodriguez, Legolas Greenleaf, Dylan Sprayberry, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Posey, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Killian Jones... If you don't know 'em, look 'em up. In my opinion, all of them are hottieSS!**


End file.
